


A Very Sterek New Year

by JustMiloPlease



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and Short Stories [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, Fluff, M/M, New Years, One Shot, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMiloPlease/pseuds/JustMiloPlease
Summary: Stiles and Derek spend new years together. Plus the pack. And random neighbors. But, really Stiles and Derek spend new years together.





	

Derek didn’t like all the people in his loft. The pack he didn’t mind but everyone else was messing up his nose.Trying to pick out scents and then connecting them to faces. But a familiar and comforting scent of cinnamon and wood smoke eased Derek’s nerves. “Hey sourwolf, it’s a party. Socialize.” “I don’t socialize Stiles.” “That’s right, you brood. That’s fine.” With that, Stiles gracefully stumbles away in a way only Stiles can do. Derek goes back to brooding as Stiles said. 

It’s Scott that shuts everyone up so they could watch the ball dropped. It’s as everyone starts to count that Stiles starts to walk over. 5, Stiles almost trips over thin air. 4, close enough that Derek can make out some of the moles dotting his skin. 3, Derek had an arm wrapped around Stiles’s waist. 2, Stiles is leaning in, smelling faintly of cheap beer. 1, “Happy New Year, Sourwolf.” And Derek doesn’t get to reply because Stiles soft lips are pressing against his own and Stiles hands are winding into his hair. 

 

After everyone is gone, including most of the pack, and Derek is cleaning up cups that he spots Stiles zoning on the couch. And Derek decides that he really doesn’t like the strange scents spreading over his and that Stiles and he are going to fix that.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr http://pompeiismilo.tumblr.com


End file.
